


On an Infatuating Plane

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boyfriends, Brotherly Love, Gay, Homoromantic, M/M, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Spiritual, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Close friends Sokka and Aang have an intimate time together on summer vacation. This is a High School/Modern AU tale and my first story based on the series. Sokka is 17-years-old and Aang is fifteen.





	1. Chapter 1

Sokka and Aang were enjoying the last few days of their Tokyo vacation. They had been friends for a number of years and had quickly developed a tradition of taking a week's vacation together every year to travel, sight-see, eat and relax.

One night, after an amazing dinner of local international restaurant and a couple of bottles of sake at their mutual friend Zuko's condo, they decide to take an after-dinner walk on the Hayama beach in front of the condo.

Leisurely, they strolled along the wet sand, picking up seashells and goofing around trying to get the other wet in the surf. The ocean looked stunning from the combination of the setting sun and the rising moon with a faint blanket of stars. It was an odd beautiful vision and yet comforting in a fantastical way, night and day blending into one.

After a while, Sokka produces a joint, wiggling his eyebrows comically as he spoke, "Care for some after-dinner fun?"

Aang's gray eyes sparkled in the growing moonlight, a smile played on his lips as he replied, "You must be getting better at reading my mind. Here I am, thinking how the only thing missing from this perfect day is a little post-meal smoke."

Sokka pulled a water insignia lighter out of the back pocket of his blue shorts. His dark Warrior's wolf tail hair looked handsome in silhouette, he flared up as they continue their calm sandy walk, passing the joint back and forth. Each boy took turns occupying his lungs with the sweetly acrid enrapturing smoke, then exhaling it through parted lips into the warm night air. Just as Sokka is passing it back again, Aang manages to trip over some lost volley ball, and fell to the sandy ground. 

Sokka looks down, "Oh shit, Aang! Are you okay?!" 

Brushing his sandy hands on his cool orange-blue shorts, Aang smirks, "Oh sure... I'm fine... just trying to bust a new move Sokka." As Sokka bends down to help him, Aang starts to giggle and it became contagious in a second.

The both go from giggling to all-out laughing until they're throats almost growing hoarse, all the while still trying to get Aang back on his feet and doing a klutz job of it.

"Ouch! I... Aang giggled... think I... hee hee... stubbed my toe...oohh... ouch!" Aang leans on Sokka, who slowly walks his back to their room, both of them chuckling the whole time on the way. Sokka giggles, "Had I known your new skills would suck like this when you're stoned and on soft ground... I would've smoked while playing Pai Sho with Momo!"

Aang feigns shock and chortled theatrically, "Is that any way to speak to a broken guy?" They continued with their silly boyish banter as Sokka digs out their house key to open the door. He helps to situate Aang on the bed, sitting up with his back against the headboard, pillows under his leg to elevate it. Sokka grabs a towel from a nearby closet and says, "Gonna go grab an ice pack to keep the swelling down." With a sly grin on his face, he prepares to leave, but not before digging into his pocket for the remainder of the joint along with the blue lighter, "Here. I don't have any pain killers. Be right back buddy."

While Sokka retrieves the ice pack, Aang lights up and took a puff, holding the strong overwhelming smoke inside him, carefully flexing his foot. The mellowness of the weed actually helps keep his mind off his mild toe ache and swirling head. 

Sokka returns promptly, and improvises a cold compress by filling a sandwich bag from the kitchen cupboard with some ice, and places it on Aang's foot. Aang holds the joint out between his slender, moon-light skin fingers to Sokka, who leans his head towards it. He puckers his lips, kissing those delicate feather-soft fingers holding the unlit end, taking a final draw of the rich and inciting smoke.

Sokka sits at the foot of the bed, facing Aang, seeing his brows crinkling in slight discomfort, "My foot's starting to feel a bit numb." Sokka sets aside the ice pack and sides Aang's blue sandal, slipping it off and begins to gently massage his foot, softly probing the mildly red flesh. "It doesn't look too bad, maybe if you stay off it as much as possible for a day, it should be fine."

Aang leans back, sighing softly, "Sokka, this is so great of you... that feels... really good." Removing Aang's other sandal, he begins to gently massage that foot as well. He tenderly massages each foot, each sole, and each toe. Sokka becomes mesmerized by how his friend's skinny thighs and calves press against each other when he hits a certain spot on Aang's arch. Hearing only soft moans and giggles with no complaints escaping from his cute patient, he gingerly lifts Aang's small toes to his lips and begins to suck on them, delicately, one by one. Aang's storm-cloud colored eyes flutter closed as his whole body shudders and he groans, "Mmmm... hey... Sok-that sort of tickles... ohhh my."

Sokka looks up from Aang's toes, his gaze replaced by something a bit more wanton and whispers, "Should I stop?" all the while caressing his sole, alternating between soft touches with her fingertips and digging a knuckle along the length of a tendon. Aang bites his lower lip before answering, "No, please... don't stop Sokka... it's fantastic." Sokka continues to slowly make love to Aang's adorable feet. Kissing, sucking each toe, running his tongue around each one. He then strokes his hands up Aang's long, smooth pearl-colored legs, caressing the calves, making lazy naughty circles along his warm skin. Sokka sits up and continues the leg massage in earnest, stroking his upper thighs, softly scratching the airy soft skin right to where Aang's shorts laid. 

Kicking off his own sandals, Sokka continues his climb up Aang's prone body, straddling his thighs. Aang rolls his head back, and slides his hands up the headboard and gripping it, whispering, "Ohhhhh Sokka... your hands feel so cool on my warm skin." Sokka undoes the knot at the bottom of Aang's blue and white plaid shirt and is presented with a white cotton tank top, hiding two beautiful peach-colored nipples.

Sokka strokes Aang's smooth bare belly, slipping his hands underneath the material to softly squeeze and caress his nipples, stroking them and feeling them start to perk. "Mmmm... Aang... you feel like steam." 

Aang sighs as he leans forward and brings his hands to Sokka's face as he kisses his lips, sucking and nibbling on that protruding bottom lip for the first time, but certainly not the last, if he gets any say in the matter at all. Aang enjoys guys and all their bravura. But this... it's such a surprising contrast. Everything is so playful, considerate, smooth and accepting. He continues planting soft kisses on the corners of his mouth as his fingers trace around Sokka's dark ears and down his curved jaw, his hands taking in the curvature of his friend's face and defined neck. Delighted moans and gasps escape them both as they explore each other, savoring each new sensation.

Aang pushes Sokka away gently, so that he can tug the boy's blue crew neck pocket t-shirt out of his denim 𝓛𝓮𝓿𝓲 cut-offs, lifting it off and discovers Sokka's brown torso. Aang whispers in awe, "Great spirit, Sokka... your body... it's so strong and muscular! Your abs look like they're gonna bust."

Smirking, Sokka replies, "Yeah, I've to buy bigger shirts cause I rip them so much." Aang grins lasciviously and chuckles as he traces a finger down Sokka's cool throat to where his chest hair grows and pinches his right nipple, letting the gasps fly. He slips the shirt off Sokka's neck, reverently kissing the length on his shoulders from edge to the neck. He hugs Sokka, hiding his face in the sweet, musky refuge of Sokka's chest. He brushes his lips against one large chocolate-colored nipple and then the other, sighing, "I should be so sad with you for hiding these sweets away from me."

Sokka whimpers, stroking the other boy's bald head as Aang starts sucking on one of his nipples like a feeding baby, all the while squeezing and tweaking the other one. He pokes at the nipple with the very tip of his moist eager tongue, making it strain as it hardens and becomes bigger. Sokka's sea-colored eyes begin to shine as his breathing becomes more ragged from Aang's delicate lips latched onto his nipple, suckling it, running his teeth along the nub.

"I guess this is something else we've got in common," Sokka murmured as he leaned down, lifting Aang's ankle, bringing it slowly to his lips. He pinched two of his firm fingers around Aang's nipples, planting a quick kiss on each before shifting down to lick at the very edge of his belly button and humming happily as he nuzzled all the soft skin he could reach. 

"Mmmm... your skin... tastes... sooooo good... I could lick and suck on you all day," Sokka whispered in between sucks and licks.

Aang tensed slightly. Hesitantly he spoke, "Sokka... you don't think... I'm small?"

Sokka, surprise, gazed up at his friend for a long moment, never stopping his caresses. "Of course not. They're perfect. Round and sweet-like you." He stroked the dark tips with his warm fingertips. "Your nipples are so sensitive. You fit perfectly in between my fingers... and they're so soft. You're anything but small."

Aang smiled slowly, "Well, some people... have said I'm on the small side." Sokka tilted his head and leaned in, to nuzzle his face into the other boy's neck. "Hey, no matter the size... you're special... you're beautiful and they turn me on... so much." 

Aang shivered from the heat of Sokka's breath on his neck, gasping happily, "Really? Mmmm... I'm so happy... I would've thought you might prefer someone stronger more like you. You're so very tough and lanky."

Sokka took the remark begrudgingly but affectionately bit into the nape of his neck and Aang gasped, "I didn't know if we'd ever end up in bed together." Sokka reached up and rubbed Aang's head, then kissed him hard on the lips, until their mouths opened together in a mutual low moan. Their tongues each moved towards each other, slowly starting to swirl and dance around each other. After six moments, Sokka finally pulled away to catch his breath, his hands still on Aang's head. "Aang, I don't worry about that. I've always loved your friendship and company. This is the main event, being together like this. Now, can we shut up... and fuck like dragons, please?"

Aang leaned forward to peck Sokka on the lips and then mischievously pushed the other boy off his lap. They finished undressing, playfully tugging each other's shorts and boxers off. They kicked off the bed spread and sheets to lay down together, with Sokka finding himself on top of Aang. Aang sighed as he opened his long, light legs and felt Sokka slide his dark thighs between his. They kissed and nibbled at whatever body parts their lips could reach as their cocks pressed and bumped slowly together. 

Sokka moaned as he gently bit into Aang's neck again, relishing the taste of his skin, feeling the other boy thrust at him. Sokka slid one hand down between them, rubbing Aang's trimmed bush, in search of the delicate rod of flesh that he was finding himself more and more eager to locate and touch. Aang's hands found themselves taking a path up and down Sokka's amazing curves, finally resting on the embracing soft cheeks of his ass. He clutched at them and gasped as he felt Sokka's fingers pressing into his moistening groin.

Their bodies aligned and tangled as they each found another way to make the other moan or sigh. Pressing one erogenous zone caused a shudder, nuzzling tight against here rewarded the nuzzler with a moan of wild delight, caressing this made a stuttered yelp escape. 

Once Sokka located Aang's cock, still hiding near his balls, he slowly pressed his middle finger against that sensitive lever. He stroked it, sliding his finger down to Aang's entrance. He was wet. Now getting wetter. So wet, irresistible, like the hot tub they would sometimes use after lunch. He slicked his finger with Aang's juices and continued to rub his cock. He wet another finger, gently popping it past his many slick pubes and slipped down into his dripping cave. Aang was in mid-frenzy... rubbing against that single bold awesome finger, feeling all that exquisite friction on his open nub, while grinding onto the finger penetrating him. He clung to Sokka, his tan fingers groping at his full ass, squeezing and pulling on his cheeks as Aang rode his hand, taking in wave after wave of pleasure.

Sokka moved his hand away and raised Aang's tattooed lithe legs, guiding them into the air. He sat up and kissed a trail from his calves towards that hot, damp 'O' between his thighs. He lays down between Aang's legs and rested the boy's legs on his shoulders. Using his fingers to spread Aang's nether lips, he could smell his scent... sexy, pure. Sokka could feel his scent as well, the moisture making his curves and creases almost glittering. The bedroom was becoming warmer and warmer from all their playing, even with the cool ocean breeze floating in past the slightly open windows. 

Sokka took his long tongue and painstakingly ran it up and down the front of Aang's entrance, making just the slightest contact with only the very edge of his lips. He enjoyed the sensation of it all. The short dark hair and the soft, tender skin below it and the honey flavor of Aang himself, not too salty, quite sweet. 

Plus those long silky white legs and the many blue arrows running over his limbs. He could feel Aang trying to bounce himself against his face. He blew cool air onto the hottest part of Aang's body and said, "Be patient, funny boy, we've got all night." He took his thumbs and used them to hold back Aang's outer lips. He brought his mouth down to Aang's precious little slit, kissing and sucking on his tiny inner hole, working his tongue down one side, then up the other. He licked each fold, sucking each crease, nuzzling every region.

Sokka latched onto Aang's tender inner lips, just nibbling and almost chewing on them. Once in a while, in an almost absentminded move, he'd seek out his cock, poking and prodding it out some more from under its cloak. He lapped at the long banana of a cock, feeling it harden and push out from its hiding place. Aang's hand clawed at the bed sheets as he felt Sokka's tongue starting to snake itself into his ass. "Oh, more... your tongue Sok... feel sooo good... please mooooore!!!!" Sokka slipped his hands up Aang's body until he reached his forearms. Then he ran his hands back down Aang's arms until their fingers were laced together.

This drove Aang over the edge. He began humping at Sokka's lips and chin with his hot cock, his body shuddering from the sublime feelings created by Sokka's tongue. He pulled on Sokka's hands, as if he were trying to feel his tongue as deeply inside him as possible. Sokka knew that Aang was close, he could feel his insides tightening, clutching at the tip of his tongue. Pulling away momentarily, licking his lips, Sokka gasped, "Cum for me, sweetie, cum on my tongue... I won't stop 'til I feel you all wet and juicy from cumming on my tongue." He went back to lapping at Aang, tongue-fucking his boy cunt with his silky wet tongue. Aang cried out as his climax began to spike up, his body arching, drawing up like a tidal wave. He shook and moaned as he shot stream after stream of cum, his fingers grasping at Sokka's as his body was overcome by growing waves of pleasure.

Sokka slowed down his movements until he was just barely caressing Aang's cock and tiny inner lips with the tip of his tongue. As he softly caressed his warm lips against Aang's heated parts, he could feel the shuddering of his body beginning to slow. "Ahhhh spirits... please stop... its' too good... it's too great," Aang whispered, his narrow, dark body covered in a sheet of jizz and sweat. Sokka raised himself up and lay next to him, patting Aang's head gently and reveling in his glowing face. He kissed the left side of his neck, pressing his lips to the soaring pulse in his Adam's Apple and slowly caressed Aang's body, hearing his breathing returning to normal by the minute.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They fall asleep together, spoon-style, until Aang wakes about an hour later. 

He warily hopped onto his good foot and carefully walked over to the dresser, leaving Sokka stirring softly in the bed. After a moment, he returned to the bed with four leather belts, waving them over his head like a multi-colored tail. Jokingly he said, "Now it's my turn to take care of you." Sokka looked at him, almost confused with sleep, clutching a pillow to his naked form. Aang asked softly, "Tell me, Sok, would I be right in guessing that the idea of some bondage doesn't turn you off?"

Sokka sat up, now completely awake and no longer bashful. He stared at his friend now new lover, a delighted look on his face. "I guess we've both got the sixth sense. Seems like I was right about the joint and your toes." 

Aang approached him and began to tie the leather to one slender wrist, as he spoke, "Well, that moment with you holding my hands made me think you'd probably enjoy being tied and held down every now and then." Sokka surrendered his other wrist to his friend and lover as he sighed, "Aang, I like the way you think."

Aang took full advantage of the headboard, making due with tying the belts to the feet of the bed and up to Sokka's ankles, since there wasn't a foot board. He stepped back to admire his handiwork. Sokka's outstanding frame was stretched out, magnificent, his full cock softly flopping to the sides. His slightly flat stomach dipped down into a dark brown nest of pubes that opened up to a pair of completely hairy and well endowed balls. Aang's voice was hoarse with starry-eyed excitement as he spoke, "I think I'm going to enjoy this as much as you are."

With four belts already in use, Aang took the final belt and began to run the tip of one corner along Sokka's arms, working his way to his armpits and down his sides. Aang smiled as Sokka's body tried to evade the ticklish fingers gliding along his flesh. But the struggling only caused the tickling sensations from Aang's wind swift to develop, with Sokka's loud giggling deepening into passionate sighs. Aang gazed at the restrained boy's flexing leg and arm muscles as his lips parted in one gasp after another. He waved his tongue above each nipple, flicking the leather to and fro, listening to the moans escaping from his handsome captive.

He worked his way around Sokka's entire arousing body. Securing the leather on one leg and down the other, watching the tighten material cause Sokka to wince. He then crawled between his legs and began to truly torture Sokka by resting the silk against his crotch and blowing his soothing breath through the fabric of the dark-skinned boy's boxers. Even though he only did that for a moment or two, Sokka cried and moaned and pulled at the belts as though someone were penetrating his very core. Aang knew he'd been right about the bondage idea, and when he pulled the leather away, it was damp with Sokka's sweat.

Aang raised the belt to his nose, taking in the robust scent. He said dreamily, "Oohhh Sok, I can't wait to taste you. You truly smell good enough to eat... and that's what I want." He then took the belt and untied his wavy hair, he loved the way it framed Sokka's face as he proceeded to work his way between Sokka's thighs. He stroked the sensitive skin that joined dick and thigh. He stroked the needy, protruding ass lips as he lowered his face to them and kissed them. He lapped at them and felt Sokka's body raise itself to his tongue. He sucked on each lip, squeezing them together with his mild fingers, then pulling them apart, letting Sokka's juices flow. Whenever he parted them, he could see the icing at its source, almost bubbling out of Sokka. He licked at the dark glistening lining, flicking his tongue into each and every nook he encountered. Sokka groaned and convulsively opened and shut his legs as far as the binding leather would allow.

Sokka tasted completely different. Aang had tasted himself on the lips and bodies of various lovers, and Sokka had almost a saucy taste, like home-made Crème brûlée . Aang felt Sokka's sassy eagerness as he tried to bump and grind himself onto his face. He repeated Sokka's trick, blowing cool air onto the most heated morsel of flesh on Sokka's body, speaking in a tsk-tsk-tsk sort of tone, "Now... now... remember what you said Sok... we've got all night." He delicately hooked his thumbs and used them to clasp Sokka's naked outer hole. He brought his mouth down again onto Sokka's delicious ass, lapping at the hot skin before proceeding to kiss and suck on his toothsome cock.


	2. Chapter 2

He lingered on the tiny cock he found, thrusting his tongue at the small warming available meat, trying to coax it. He pursed his prick and sucked on it tenderly, as if he were sucking on a breast. When Sokka's moans began to get louder, he moved his attention to less sensitive parts. Aang softly licked each fold and crease his tongue discovered, tracing a figure eight path here and there, never letting Sokka know exactly where he'd feel that delightful tongue next.

Aang fastened her full lips onto Sokka's supple innermost butt cheek, practically snacking on it, hearing Sokka utter, "Oh God... yes! Bite me Aang... eat me up!" Aang softly munched and kissed. He considerately pulled on them between his lips, occasionally nibbling the very sensitive edges. Then releasing them, he straightened and stiffened his tongue and began to plunge it into the melting opening before him. Each time he thrust in, Sokka squealed softly and shook... and as he pulled out, ran the tip along Sokka's now protruding cock, which made him moan and shudder all the harder. Aang continued this thrusting, teasing motion, driving Sokka nearly delirious as he feasted on him.

Sokka tried raising himself to meet Aang's lips, his tattooed body seeking more and more pleasure. Sokka's juices were profuse... trailing down to his ass cheeks, and this inspired Aang to go even further. He wet his middle finger in Sokka's succulent ass, lowering his tongue's aim and poked at his tight hole. Sokka moaned as he felt that breezy, gentle, wet tongue start to rim him. Aang continued his tongue-fucking, rimming Sokka's tight little butt hole, wetting and filling him all at once. 

Sokka cooed and winced as Aang's tongue danced inside his brown tasty flesh. Then slowly, softly, Aang popped the tip of his slick finger in as he removed her tongue. Sokka's eyes rolled in his head, it was thrashing from the intensity, gasping, "Ay whoa... Aang!" constantly. Aang slipped his finger further and further, each knuckle hugged by Sokka's snug cave. Sokka cried out as his climax took hold, his body thrashing about, trembling and moaning as his ass flexed around its slim welcoming invader.

Aang slowly, tenderly slipped his cock out of Sokka. She reached up and kissed Sokka's soft lips as his body slowly regained control of its movements. With Sokka's body coated in a swipe of sweat, Aang got up from the bed, dashing, to each corner, undoing bonds and releasing his friend and lover's sexually tormented body.

Once that was done, Aang retrieved the abandoned sheets from the foot of the bed, covering himself and Sokka in them. Aang draped a thigh over one of Sokka's, facing him, their bodies softly touching and said, "Wow, next time I think I'll tie you up on your belly."

Sokka's blissfully exhausted face broke into a giant proud smile, "Next time?!"

~ ~ ~ END ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story. Let me know if you want me to write another and what you want to see happen. Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of "Avatar: The Last Airbender." Will be writing other stories based on it though. Enjoy and do comment. Thanks!


End file.
